theendgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Youjo "Hakumei" Kaigaiishi
Youjo Kaigaiishi, or Hakumei as she goes by, is a werewolf contestant who first appeared in the Hospital in Round 1. Her home world is Erinn and her homeland is the land of Uladh. Personality Hakumei is a distant and antisocial person, preferring to be a 'lone wolf' and avoiding people. She does so because in her mind, it seems like the only way to prevent more destruction caused by Hyakuhei. Once you get past her distant exterior, however, the personality of her younger self does manage to shiny through someone. She's loyal to her friends and family and she is obedient to those she sees higher in command. Hakumei also respects other life forms, and is kind to those who are not her enemies. From her training as a Paladin, Hakumei has learned self-control and how to remain calm in the worst of situations. Although at times, her slight temper causes her to forget these things and act on her emotions instead. Appearance Hakumei is an adult woman with the height of 5'7" as a human, and 6"2' when standing as a werewolf. In her human form, she has slightly tanned skin with numerous small to medium sized scars covering her body, signs of the numerous battles she has been in. Her hair is a deep dark red and flows in waves down to her shoulders while her bangs are parted to mainly the left side of her face. Her eyes are a near perfect black, in actually a very dark brown that takes to appearance of the color black for her eye color. Hakumei wears a black undershirt and skirt that is covered by her Tioz Armor, and she also wears pure black stockings. These are the only articles of clothing and armor on her body that have not been turned into twilight, thus being the only object on her body not made out of twilight. Paraphernalia *Two Gladii - One with a silver blade, and the other with a black blade. *A Composite Shield Powers Powers Hakumei is able to control and manipulate light and darkness, mastering it to the point of being to form solid objects, and using the twilight to compliment her fighting style. The twilight takes form of a ribbon, each strand being either white colored or black colored. Aside from her twilight-based powers, Hakumei has trained herself to use other forms of combat besides that of using the sword. She has trained in the use of magic, being able to cast minor spells such as Firebolt, Icebolt, and http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/index.php?title=Lightningbolt and she has also slight experience in archery. As she is a werewolf, she gains enchanced strength, reflexes, and sense of smell. Though these effects on her are minor unless she is in her werewolf state, their strength increasing by a large amount. Her powers, mental strength, and physical strength are affected by the moon's phases, being the strongest during the full moon and the weakest during the new moon. History Youjo Kaigaishii was born and raised in the city of Emain Macha, her father was a high-ranking Paladin and her mother was a retired tailor and the daughter of a traveling merchant. As she grew older, the girl dreamed of joining her father amongst the ranks of the Paladins, much to her father's disapproval. Hakumei's father forbade her from joining the Paladins in attempt to protect her from harm, knowing she only saw the glory of being a Paladin and not the darker side of battle and war. When Hakumei was 14, she disguised herself as a boy with the help of her best friend Keefe and managed to join the order. After going through some of the tests to join the Paladins, her real identity was revealed, upsetting her father. Despite his anger at Hakumei for disobeying him, he finally gave in at the sight of her determination to become a Paladin and allowed her to join the Paladins when she was 17 years old. On one of her missions, she had to go to Fiodh forest with some of the paladins to get rid of some Werewolves that had escaped from the deeper part of the forest. When they had arrived, the werewolves snuck up on them and managed to get the advantage. Most of the paladins were killed after fighting off the weaker ones, although still quite a few survived. Hakumei spent the fight aiding her allies until she spotted Keefe being killed by a black female werewolf, the leader of the pack. She was angered by this, and attacked the werewolf, whom took amusement in the woman's grief and anger. The leader werewolf lead the fight deep into the woods, accidentally ending up at ancient ruins. Through the fight, Hakumei became badly injured, but managed to gravely wound the female werewolf as well, eventually landing a killing blow on the werewolf before collapsing from exhaustion. Most to all of the werewolves had been killed, however, rendering their mission complete. The survivors managed to get back to Emain Macha for first-aid for the large number of wounded that were barely even able to survive. Hakumei took a week to recover, often having nightmares she could barely remember when she woke up during her recovery time. A few weeks had passed, with Hakumei fully recovered, when the full moon was near, she had gone out on another mission to clear Rabbie dungeon alone, but when the full moon arose, she had grown unconscious as her body hanged into that of a werewolf. An entity in her mind unbeknownst to her caused her body rampaged upon Dunbarton before the paladins arrived and managed to stop her. As the sun rose, Hakumei began transforming back and the paladins managed to take her down and arrest her as she was revealed to be a werewolf. Hakumei was taken back to Emain Macha and put on trial for near-destruction of a town with the punishment of execution, but her parents fought back in her defense and her father managed to change the punishment to banishment. Her father supplied her with supplies, equipment, and a mount- a stallion named Reiniku- and reluctantly set her off to her life in exile. Since she was still eighteen years of age and needed a place to go, she traveled to Bangor as a safe-haven. The barren, desert-like area ridden with Fomorians served as a perfect killing target for when she was in her werewolf state. She would head to the Fomorian ridden valley of Reighinalt every full moon, due to her blacking out and losing memory of what she did that night. After spending a little more than a year at Bangor, she had managed to gain a good control of her werewolf senses and her feral werewolf self, who she discovered to be the spirit of Hyakuhei trapped in her body.. Hakumei decided that she should not stay in one place anymore and soon left to live a nomadic life in Erinn. At one point, she was followed by a feral dog. Eventually, the dog became friendly to her and she accepted him as a friend, naming the dog Keelan. He soon proved to be a handy ally in her nomadic life, capable of casting healing magic and being able to hold his own in battle. When she was taken by the Endgamer, Hakumei had just finished breakfast and was preparing to pack up her camp. Relationships This section lists any relationships Hakumei may have developed with other competitors, from best friend to someone she considers like family, or maybe even a lover. Trivia * Hakumei and Hyakuhei's souls are entangled together by a powerful, ancient magic. It would require a strong enough magic user to safely separate the two. Category:Characters/Players Category:Protagonists